The Path of Life is Ever Changing
by Volerian
Summary: Quinn has not had the easiest time in life and is now working as a body guard for hire. One eveing she is charged with the protection of Rachel Berry, the woman she has loved for far too long. Will she be able to tell her or will her secret be lost to deaths final embrace?
1. Chapter 1

New story, this idea wouldn't leave me alone and i promise it will be finished quickly i have the chapters already typed.

* * *

Things had changed in my life and I was not the carefree blonde I had been in high school. The ten years since then had changed me, warped me, made me a reckless individual but that's what made me good at my job. My name is Quinn Fabray and I am essentially muscle for hire. I've worked with musicians to models and everything in between.

And when push comes to shove I will do what it takes to protect my charge. I work with a team of four others. They are all men but they have worked with me long enough to know that I am good at what I do. We work like a well-oiled machine, keeping to the shadows and not being too conspicuous but still able to step in at a moment's notice.

We had just gotten word that we would be working a concert for some big shot musician, we weren't told who. We worked on our tactical plan, cased the venue and set up our points. Dean, my right hand man would be working as the musician's shadow and I trusted him with this task just as if it was my own life he was protecting.

When we got to the venue Dean followed the musician but soon he was calling me frustrated because she didn't want help or think we were needed.

I growled under my breath and asked for her to be put on the phone.

"Now listen clearly to me, you will have Dean with you were ever you go. This situation is not to be taken lightly if all of the letters you have been sent are any indication. So let my men do their job and we will stay out of the way."

The single word reply floors me, "Okay." That voice, I know that voice. Taking a steadying breath I try to keep myself from losing my composure as I now know who we are protecting, Rachel Berry. The girl and now woman who I have loved in secret for far too long.

With one last thought toward Rachel I hang up and get back to surveillance. She performs her show without a hitch and is walking back to her dressing room with all four of my men walking around her and myself taking point. I see a shadowy figure dressed in black and I immediately go on the alert.

I yell for my men to get her to safety while I take on the man. My thoughts are completely focused on the man with intent to harm my client, to harm Rachel. I see the glint of metal and rush toward him. My hand rests on the gun he has in his hand and I push it down but not quickly enough as the gun goes off. The sound is loud in my ears, making my head ring, but I know I have to get the gun from him before things go south.

I twist the gun from his hand and level it at him at point blank range. He comes at me a knife glittering dangerously in his hand. I fire once, twice and he goes down in a crumpled heap, never to move again.

My breath comes in short gasps, but I will myself to walk away, to leave this all behind. As I make my way to Rachel's dressing room I feel pain blossom in my side. Pressing a hand against it, it comes away sticky with my own blood. Taking a steadying breath I press my hand firmly against my side, trying my best to staunch the blood flow.

Gritting my teeth I manage to walk the rest of the way to Rachel's dressing room. Giving a sharp rap on the door I lean against the wall trying to steady myself as I feel my limbs grow weaker.

The door opens quickly enough and I look up to see Dean standing there staring at me mouth agape before he begins barking orders. Kneeling next to me as the rest of the team rushes to do what is asked of them, Dean tries to keep my mind off of my injury but also in the present.

"Is Rachel okay?"

Dean looks at me, "Of course you would ask after the client when you are the one on the ground hurt. To answer your question, yes she is fine."

I smile thinly, "Good, I'm glad, and Dean you should see the other guy."

Dean looks at me and I can see the worry reflected in his eyes and I want nothing more to calm him but I am worried as well because in all honesty I might not make it out of here.

Taking a breath I pause a moment, gathering my thoughts before turning to Dean. "I need to tell you something, something I've never told anyone before."

He nods his head encouraging me to go on.

"In high school I was in love with this girl, a pretty petite brunette who had the voice of an angel. We were never really friends until senior year when we had a very tentative friendship but we lost touch when she went off to college, and I couldn't burdened her with my problems. After finishing my tour overseas with the Marines I came back stateside and got work but I always kept an eye on that girl's career. I never did get the chance to tell her I loved her."

I look up at Dean now and find his eyes misted over. "Quinn what do you want me to do?"

I smile softly at him, "I want you to tell her, if I don't make it out of here. There are letters stashed away in the top left drawer of my desk. Take them and give them to her. Promise me Dean, please do this for me."

"Quinn don't talk like that, you're going to make it and you can tell her yourself."

I smile weakly at him, "I don't know about that."

Finally the paramedics arrive and load me onto a stretcher, Dean walking with me the whole way leaving the other three to keep watch with Rachel.

As I am loaded into the waiting ambulance Dean looks at me, "Okay I'll do it, I'll get the letters to your girl, just tell me who it is."

As my eye sight grows dim I give him the answer. "It's Rachel, Rachel Berry."

Then all conscious thought fades as I hear the door to the ambulance shut and I pass into darkness.

* * *

Dean shifts nervously as he stands outside the door of the well-built house, but in his mind it looks more like a mansion. Smoothing his free hand down his pants, his other hand holding a bundle of letters, all of them addressed but never sent. After ringing the doorbell he stands waiting patiently for it to open. Finally after a few moments of waiting he hears movement on the other side of the door. The door opens and he finds himself face to face with Rachel Berry.

"Hello Ms. Berry, you might not remember-"

"I do remember you; you were part of the group who provided security for me at my most recent concert. How is your comrade? Is she okay?"

Dean lowers his head not wanting to look into those chocolate eyes. "That's why I'm here actually. She asked that I give you these."

He hands over the pile of letters to Rachel who stares wordlessly at them.

"Who are these from?"

Dean raises his hands in surrender, "Don't look to me for answers. It's not my story to tell but I'm sure you will find all you need in the letters you now hold. Good bye Ms. Berry."

* * *

Rachel watches as the man walks away leaving her bewildered and confused. In somewhat of a trance she walks back inside shutting the door.

Walking into the den she sits in a comfortable chair and sets about opening the first letter. The first thing that catches her eye is the date as it reads August 11, 2012, the year she graduated high school. Intrigued she keeps reading.

_Rachel,_

_It has been hard not hearing from you for months now. I know you went off to New York and all and I'm here at Yale but I miss you and I want desperately to hear from you, but you have probably forgotten all about me. Not that I blame you for that, you are most likely hanging out with your new friends there in the city that never sleeps. I miss you so much Rachel but I am a coward. I always have been. Even in high school I hid behind my anger and cruelty but in truth I loved you, I've always loved you. I know that you won't ever get this because I won't send it but writing this at least eases the ache in my heart._

_Always yours,_

_Quinn Fabray_

Question swirl around in Rachel's head. Quinn wrote her letters? Quinn loved her? She couldn't believe the bomb that had just been dropped but the main question that was bothering her was that how did that guy come by these letters. Rachel stood quickly from where she is sitting and picked up her phone determined to find some answers.

* * *

I know you all want to kill me for starting a new Glee story but this idea has been killing me, and it needs to be done. It will be short I think 10 chapters at most.

And ugh I'm writing for Rachel and its killing me, not that I don't like Rachel more the actress that plays her. In total I have met her six times and each and everytime she has blown me off completely when I ask for a photo.

One of my friends even blogged about one of our horrible experiences, and suffice to say he is no longer a fan. If you all want to read it i will put the link on my profile page.


	2. Chapter 2

Just want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite and alerted and I hope you all like this next chapter.

Scrolling through her numbers Rachel finds the one she is looking for and dials quickly. It goes through two rings before it is picked up.

"To what do I owe the honor of this phone call Berry?"

"Santana, cut the bull shit, I need answers."

"Alright, I'm all ears."

Taking a deep breath Rachel blurts out, "Where is Quinn and have you heard from her?"

The phone line is silent for a moment and Rachel pulls her phone away from her ear to see if the call is still connected and seeing it is she puts it back to her ear.

"Santana?"

"Yeah I heard you, but I don't know why you are asking me, I haven't heard from Quinn in over five years."

"Five years? Well where the hell was she, what has she been doing?"

Santana is quiet for another moment but answers her, "From what I know Quinn went to Yale but her heart wasn't into it so she dropped out. Then she went overseas and did a stint with the Marines, and when she came back to the states she wasn't the person I knew anymore. She was broken beyond anything I have ever seen. After that I lost contact with her so I can't tell you what she has been doing. Although I have a question for you now, why are you asking about her? Why, after all these years?"

Now it is Rachel's turn to pause but she answers anyway knowing the fiery Latina will pester her until she knows.

"I received a pile of letters today, all of them addressed to me but never sent. I believe they are all from Quinn and I am trying to find her. She said she loved me Santana. Why am I just getting these letters now?"

"Wait Quinn told you she loved you? Finally!"

"Santana, you knew?"

"Of course I did, anyone with two eyes could see how much she loved you. I'm surprised you never noticed and that she never had the balls to tell you."

"That's nice, but that still doesn't help me find her."

"Well how about you read all of those letters and then you might be able to find her."

"Alright, and thanks Santana."

"No problem Berry, and when you find Q tell her I said hi."

With that the phone call ends and Rachel slowly pulls her hand away from her ear in shock that Santana had known this whole time that Quinn had been in love with her.

She goes back to the pile of letters and continues to read.

It is hours later when Rachel finishes reading the last letter, and she doesn't really know what to feel anymore, but she can't help but think of Quinn. The blonde girl she had known had sounded so broken in some of the letters she wished she was there so she could tell her just how much she wasn't. Rachel knows with a heavy heart that something must have happened to the blonde for her to have received these letters, because she knew without a doubt that Quinn would have never sent them. She most likely wouldn't have wanted to burden Rachel with her love, but Rachel wishes with all her might that the other girl had just told her. Or that she herself had mustered up the courage to tell Quinn how she felt about her, but time had separated them immeasurably and Rachel wasn't quite sure how to fix it, but she did have a lead, Dean, the man who brought her the letters.

That night Rachel falls into uneasy sleep knowing she will call on Quinn's whereabouts in the morning.

She wakes early the next morning and then sets about finding the contact information for this Dean. Finally after about an hour of looking she stumbles across it. Grabbing her phone she hastily calls the number and to her surprise it is picked up quite quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hi, am I speaking to Dean?"

"Yes that would be me, now who may I ask is calling."

"It's Rachel Berry, and I am calling concerning the letters you gave me. I need to know how to find Quinn Fabray."

The line goes silent for a moment but Rachel knows that Dean is still on the line when she hears him sigh. "I can't help you find her."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I just can't."

"Listen to me and listen good, Quinn Fabray told me she loved me in those letters you gave me, and I need to find her to tell her that I love her back, so by god you will help me."

"Alright, but if she asks any questions don't mention me."

"Okay."

"You'll be able to find her at the Loma Linda Medical Center, third floor room 318."

Rachel thanks him for the information and quickly hangs up not bothering to wait for his reply. Running quickly to the garage she gets in her car and drives to the hospital, wondering just what had happened.

When she gets there her nerves are a complete wreck and her hands are trembling. Taking a deep breath she walks into the complex. After getting some directions from a nice orderly she makes her way to the third floor.

She stops at the front desk unsure whether or not she should check in. She catches the attention of one of the nurses, "Hi, I'm looking for room 318, and do I need to check in?"

The nurse smiles kindly, taking note of the tremble in Rachel's hands and the waver in her voice.

"No there is no need to check in, but I'll take you to room 318."

Rachel nods her head, thankful for the understanding and help. The two walk in silence until they reach the door to the room. Thanking the nurse Rachel stands in front of the door, not really sure if she should go in, but with a surge of confidence she opens the door and steps into the room.

Upon seeing Quinn lying there in the hospital room, she gasps, which draws the attention of one Quinn Fabray. Hazel eyes meet brown and for a moment no words are spoken between the two, they just regard each other in silence. Rachel moves first, walking to Quinn's bed and laying a hand over her own.

"Quinn..." Rachel tries to speak but her voice cracks and she begins to cry. Quinn murmurs softly to her, trying to quiet her crying. Once Rachel is calm she looks at Quinn for a moment before leaning in and stealing a quick kiss. The kiss although brief, sparks feelings in the two of them, and goofy smiles threaten to split their faces.

Rachel runs a hand along Quinn's cheek, "I've missed you so much, and I don't think I realized until right now, how alone I would feel if I were to lose you."

Quinn looks up at Rachel her eyes shining with unshed tears, "I thought I had lost you long ago, but to have you back with me brings me such happiness. Thank you."

Rachel smiles "Don't thank me, thank your friend Dean. He gave me the letters you wrote but never sent and even though I'm sure you didn't want that, I wouldn't be sitting here if he had not. And for the record Quinn Fabray, I love you too."

Quinn smiles at that, her cheeks coloring with blush. "Thank you Rachel, you have no idea how much this means to me."

Rachel looks at Quinn pointedly, "Quinn I think I do, you were willing to give your life to keep me safe a few nights ago, not too many people would happily do that, but you did. You saved me, and I'm just grateful I still have you here to thank."

With that she leans in and kisses Quinn once more.

When the two finally pull away from each other, they know that they have much to talk about but for the moment, they take the time to relish in the fact that they are together once again.


End file.
